


yours

by pjobroadwayslut14



Category: The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue Series - Mackenzi Lee
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, POV Percy Newton, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjobroadwayslut14/pseuds/pjobroadwayslut14
Summary: percy receives monty's letters from eton. written in verse.
Relationships: Henry "Monty" Montague & Percy Newton, Henry "Monty" Montague/Percy Newton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	yours

The first letter arrived about a week ago. 

The second one,

Days later.

You hadn’t 

Even waited for my response.

It was left on my desk.

It took me a second to examine it

Before I realized it was from you.

The second my bedroom door closed completely,

Leaving me alone,

I held the envelope to my chest

And smiled.

I scanned with enthusiasm at first.

Reading about your role at the new school,

The casanova,

And laughed when I got to the part

When you said the girls already chased you

Like dogs after their tails.

It didn’t shock me.

It became clear 

As the page came to an end

That you could have cared less about what they thought of you.

You told me about how you only fancied

One person there.

A lad,

One with the bluest eyes you’d ever seen.

I imagined your smile growing

With every stroke of your pen

As you wrote that line.

I had to tear my focus away from the paper

And swallow down the bile rising in my throat

When I read about how much he means

To you.

I sat in silence for a while

Once I got to the end.

A breeze blew in from my open window,

Lifting the corner of the page.

The corner where you signed your name,

“Yours, Monty”

In the curliest cursive I’ve ever seen.

I traced my finger over the letters

And wondered if you would ever look into my brown eyes

The way you looked into his blue ones.

When I found the follow-up letter,

A moment passed as I held it in my hand

Where the only thing I felt

Was the beating of my own heart.

I pulled the first out of my drawer,

Then set them both on my bed.

I sat down across from them

And hesitated before carefully

Opening the newest of the set.

In the second letter,

You began by griping

About how much you despised your literature lessons.

For a moment, I sincerely believed

That I would be saved the torture of hearing about

Your latest infatuation with the blue-eyed boy.

I was quickly proven wrong,

Because one paragraph down,

You started explaining 

Your encounter with him in his empty dorm room.

You’re descriptive 

When you want to be.

You finished with a bit about

How excited you were to finally be with me again,

And tell me all of this in person. 

Before the letters, 

I was counting down the days 

Until I could finally have you

All to myself.

I know now that I won’t have you to myself for a while now.

Even though I’ll only be seeing _you_ ,

A piece of him will follow.

I folded the paper back into the envelope,

Then set them both in my lap. 

My fingers caressed the parchment,

But my eyes flitted to my fireplace.

_ I shouldn’t _ , I thought.

That didn’t stop me from sitting down in front of the coals

And unwrapping the first letter you sent.

I let it hover over the flame,

But soon yanked it away with a huff.

I scanned it one last time,

Then ripped your signature away from the rest,

Gently resting the piece on my knee,

Face up.

“Yours, Monty.”

I read those words over and over,

The aching in my chest worsening with 

Each syllable.

You said I was yours,

But I knew that your heart belonged

To him,

Not me.

Without another thought,

I threw both envelopes into the fire,

And watched the flame rise.

I had hoped that once the words you wrote about him

Went up in smoke,

Your feelings would follow.

I thought too much of you.

It wouldn’t have worked

For me either.


End file.
